criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking An Action
Taking An Action is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth case of the game. It is the forty-fourth case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Capitol Valley. Plot Soon, an excited Jordan Brown was about to head to the pride parade when Thomas Ernest told Major Lucas and the player of a murder that took place inside the town hall, which irritated Jordan. There the two detectives found the body of the mayor's chief of staff Ryan Mason dead with a letter opener puncturing his throat. They soon suspected investigator Akira Hayashi, transgender rights protestant Justin Rashad and civil rights defendant, as well Daniel's girlfriend, Jessica Montana. After they found the protest HQ for the pride rights protesters, they suspected gay foreign officer Michael McKenzie-Petrov and gay rights protestor Tyler Hopkins. After they found out that Michael had attempted to arrest Jessica after she had accidentally thrown a piece of cake in his face. Soon the killer was revealed as transgender rights protester Justin Rashad. Justin explained that the victim had made him fall in love with him before Ryan had told him that he disliked gay people, transgender people and especially traggots, a slang for gay transgenders. Realizing that he had fallen for a guy who hated him much more than loved, Justin took his regrets and grievances out on Ryan by going to Town Hall and puncturing his throat with Ryan's own letter opener. He explained that he regretted it soon after but he knew that no one would have been hurt by the victim's feelings ever again. Judge Brighton comforted the murderer and then gave him a 10 year sentence with a chance for parole in 5 years. In the aftermath, Jessica told Major and Jordan that Daniel had broke up to her. Jessica then asked for help finding her locket that Daniel had gifted her. They helped her by finding it and restoring it to mint condition. She thanked them and then went to attend the pride festival. Meanwhile Jordan asked for help so he could set up something to make Daniel feel better after the breakup. After the player helped Jordan, they found Daniel, who thanked Jordan and the player but said that he needed more time to recover before dating again. A heartbroken Jordan then accepted the truth and left his gifts in Daniel's hands. After the events, Major excitedly told the player that Mayor Oakley recently announced a statue burning ceremony for the following week to celebrate Halloween. Summary Victim *'Ryan Mason' (found with a letter opener puncturing his throat) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Justin Rashad' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect plays croquet *The suspect uses breath freshener Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect plays croquet *The suspect uses breath freshener Appearance *The suspect wears tweed clothing Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect plays croquet *The suspect uses breath freshener Appearance *The suspect wears tweed clothing Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice Appearance *The suspect wears tweed clothing Profile *The suspect eats shaved ice *The suspect plays croquet *The suspect uses breath freshener Killer's Profile *The killer eats shaved ice. *The killer plays croquet. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer wears tweed clothing. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Letter Opener Sheath, Torn Poster; Murder Weapon Found: Letter Opener) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Pride Parade Poster; New Crime Scene: Pride Parade) *Investigate Pride Parade. (Clues: Faded Paper, Pile of Confetti, Locked Shoulder Bag) *Examine Pile of Confetti. (Result: Magnifying Glass; New Suspect: Akira Hayashi) *Talk to Akira Hayashi about the death of the victim. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Transgender Rights Poster; New Suspect: Justin Rashad) *Talk to Justin Rashad about the murder. *Examine Locked Shoulder Bag. (Result: Speeches; New Suspect: Jessica Montana) *Talk to Jessica Montana about her speeches. *Examine Letter Opener Sheath. (Result: Slick Goo) *Analyze Slick Goo. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays croquet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shaved ice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Pride Protest HQ. (Clues: Badge, Victim's Tie, Damaged Poster) *Examine Badge. (Result: MCKPETROV; New Suspect: Michael McKenzie-Petrov) *Talk to Officer McKenzie-Petrov about the murder. (Attribute: Michael eats shaved ice) *Examine Damaged Poster. (Result: Protestant's Name) *Talk to Tyler Hopkins about protesting for gay rights. (Attribute: Tyler eats shaved ice and plays croquet, Jessica eats shaved ice, Justin eats shaved ice and plays croquet) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Papers, Wrecked Newspaper) *Examine Wrecked Newspaper. (Result: Damaged News Article) *Analyze Damaged News Article. (12:00:00) *Confront Justin Rashad about the victim's article. (Attribute: Justin uses breath freshener) *Examine Victim's Papers. (Result: Faded Brochure) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Message) *Talk to Akira Hayashi about being hired by the victim. (Attribute: Akira eats shaved ice, uses breath freshener and plays croquet) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Headquarters Table. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Locked Box, Ruined Statue) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Texts) *Interrogate Michael McKenzie-Petrov about the victim's homophobic comments. *Examine Ruined Statue. (Result: Slick Goop) *Examine Slick Goop. (Result: Bubblegum) *Interrogate Tyler Hopkins about spitting on the victim's statue. (Attribute: Tyler uses breath freshener) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Restraining Orders) *Analyze Restraining Orders. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jessica Montana about her restraining order. (Attribute: Jessica plays croquet and uses breath freshener) *Investigate Parade Float. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Glove) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ink Bottle) *Analyze Ink Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tweed clothing) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Dry Flakes) *Analyze Dry Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (5/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (5/7) *See what has distressed Jessica Montana. *Investigate Pride Parade. (Clue: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Shattered Locket) *Analyze Shattered Locket. (06:00:00) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket's Engraving) *Return the locket to Jessica. (Reward: Pride Cap) *Talk to Jordan Brown about what he wants to do. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Parade Float. (Clue: Jordan's Wallet) *Examine Jordan's Wallet. (Result: Photobooth Strip) *Analyze Photos. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jordan about his plans. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Town Hall. (Clue: Daniel's Journal) *Examine Daniel's Journal. (Result: Schedule) *Go to see Daniel Willingham and see how he's doing. *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley